There is a current trend in the vehicle manufacturing industry to equip vehicles with doors having pull-style release handles. A pull-style release handle is a handle that can be actuated by the operator by simply pulling in one direction, typically outward. Pull-style handles are replacing the previously used push button release and lift-style handles. A push button release handle includes a button that the operator pushes to unlatch and thus open the vehicle door. A lift-style handle is one that is actuated by lifting a pivoting mechanism both outward and upward to open the door.
Vehicle door release systems, such as release handles, must meet certain safety and performance requirements particularly when subjected to high acceleration events, such as a vehicle crash. These requirements specify that handles must remain closed in these high acceleration events so as to prevent inadvertent actuation of the door latch and unwanted opening of the door. Inertial properties in handles are such that the tendency is for handles to open when subjected to high acceleration events, for example, during a multiple axis vehicle crash such as a vehicle rollover. A roll-over vehicle crash is just one example where very high acceleration forces can be generated in various axes at the same time.
Vehicle makers currently prevent this unwanted opening of the handles by employing various devices to counter the forces generated by high accelerations caused in a vehicle crash. As an example, known protection systems employ a counter-mass mounted on a pivoting link attached to the release handle. These known systems have certain limitations and drawbacks. One such limitation is that the counter-mass and associated components require a significant amount of space, known as package space. Another significant limitation is that counter-mass protected systems only perform up to a predetermined acceleration force. If the forces during a crash exceed the predetermined acceleration, the counter-mass will no longer prevent the handle from opening and actuating the latch. Yet another limitation is that counter-mass protected systems do not perform as well when the accelerations occur in multiple axes. In some instances, forces on the counter-mass due to acceleration may cause the counter-mass to react in a manner that is counter productive to the protection of the handle. In fact, in a multiple axis vehicle crash, the inertia caused by a rollover crash, for example, may place the counter-mass in a position that permits the door to be unlatched and opened.
The present invention is directed at building on known door latching mechanisms and overcoming the above-mentioned limitations and drawbacks with respect to existing latching mechanisms and current protection technology.